Severin Manor
Severin Manor is a large, Redoran-style manor located in the north-west corner of Raven Rock, midway between the market square and the Earth Stone. Acquisition Initially, it is the home of Vendil Severin, and his family. However, upon completion of the quest "Served Cold," Severin Manor is awarded as a home to the Dragonborn by Lleril Morvayn. Advantages and disadvantages Severin Manor is a fairly large home, with the main advantage of being fully upgraded upon being obtained. There is an antechamber upon entering with a cooking pot at the fireplace, and a large, subterranean second level downstairs. Downstairs on the first left there is a small bedroom containing a small garden with ash yams and scathecraw, a chest and numerous barrels containing both Alchemy ingredients and vegetables. Across (the first right) is a full smithing workshop, containing a smelter, a workbench, a grindstone and a tanning rack along with two weapon racks and training dummies. To the right of the smelter there is a large trough containing several iron and steel ingots. On the second left there is an alchemy lab, which, along with other assorted ingredients, has six separate lots of fire salts (useful for the quest Stoking the Flames) along with unique ingredients only found on Solstheim. However, there is a lack of ingredients encountered in Skyrim or acquired from Skyrim's wildlife, with only a few assorted mountain flowers and other common alchemy ingredients. An arcane enchanter is across (the second right), with six normal weapon plaques and three shield racks surrounding it, more than any other obtainable house. There are also many soul gems, though there are none better than common soul gems. There is one large master bedroom, which has four mannequins, four chests, three display cases, bookshelves and a safe. The mannequins have weapon racks on either side, totaling eight. Storage for the lower level is excellent, with many barrels, chests and urns, as well as weapons racks and mannequins. The lighting, however, is poor in many areas in the basement. Gallery Severin Manor Master.png|Master Bedroom Severin Manor Guest.png|Guest Bedroom Severin Manor Forge.png|Forge Area Severin Manor Enchanter.png|Enchanting Area Severin Manor Cook.png|Cooking Area Severin Manor Alchemy.png|Alchemy Area Trivia *Despite being one of the Dragonborn's homes, Severin Manor plays 'dungeon' ambient music. *Several of the bookcases only allow the use of one shelf. *For lighting in the basement, torches may be dropped or placed in open containers. The torches will be lit the next time the Dragonborn returns. *No spouses are able to move into Severin Manor, except for the three marriage candidates added by the Dragonborn expansion: Hilund, Morwen and Halbarn Iron-Fur. *Children cannot be moved here, as there are no child beds. *There is no Housecarl assigned to the property because the home is located on Solstheim, which has been part of Morrowind since 4E 16. *Since the DLC came out after , it is likely that the extensive number of crafting stations and weapon/armor displays are meant to make it be able to compete with houses from Hearthfire as a viable player home. Bugs Appearances * de:Severin-Anwesen es:Mansión Severin ru:Поместье Северин Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Locations Category:Skyrim: Houses